(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is for an improved cyclonic elevator. More particularly, this cyclonic elevator includes helical venturis and will be primarily used for pumping fluid.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art to this invention is U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,651 to Bruno Dec. 31, 1974 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,606 to Bruno, Jan. 31, 1967.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,651 discloses coaxial pumping units for cylindrical cyclonic elevator tubes in which a manifold circumscribing the latter for supplying fluid under pressure thereto has communication therewith via an annular transition ring provided with a plurality of circumferentially spaced jet orifices set at inwardly and circumferentially directed compound angles for ejecting vortically directed jets of fluid under pressure through the tubular elevator to effect transportation of comminuted and/or fluid material through such tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,606 relates to a cyclonic elevator device wherein particulate material is raised by means of a rotating, pulsing air column. It comprises a tube for lifignt the material, at least one chamber surrounding the tube, a plurality of passages leading from the chamber to the interior of the tube arranged about the tube in a spiral pattern, and means for introducing compressed air to the chamber and through the passages to impart a swirling motion to the material being lifted through the tube.
This invention is a great improvement over the Bruno patents.